


Falling

by JustBeStill



Category: The Strain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: In which Zack is a spaz who's had too much sugar.





	Falling

Zack was sitting at the top of the stairs with his phone, on Twitter. "Hey someone just followed me on Twitter!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, his phone died. "Wha-? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screeched. He shrugged. "Well, I guess I don't need this hunk of junk anymore!" He said, tossing his phone down the stairs.

The Master was climbing the stairs when he looked up and got a hit in the face with the phone. He fell backward and rolled down the stairs screaming. Zack burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor.

He got out a camera and began recording the Master as he continued falling down the stairs, uploading it to the internet for everyone else to laugh at.


End file.
